Diabetes is one of the most deadly diseases of all mankind. Preventing and treatment of diabetes, therefore, and extremely important endeavor for mankind to pursue. Much progress has been made over the last 50 years for the treatment of diabetes, including dietary understanding of the disease, as well as a number of drug therapies. A major shortcoming of these therapeutic treatments is their harmful effects to the human system since, in many cases, the practice of such therapies causes the subject harm.
A healthy and potent human immune system and human endocrine system are salient to prevent and remediate the effects of the diabetic conditions. The preset invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art in connection with the preventative and remedial treatments of the diabetic human condition by providing compositions that work together in a synergistic manner, to enhance the endocrine system; and more specifically to prevent or slow down complications characteristic of the human diabetic condition.